


ナイフと口紅

by MAI_SEN



Category: Hannibal (TV), Hannibal Rising (2007)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, M/M
Language: 日本語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-02
Updated: 2019-10-02
Packaged: 2020-11-15 02:22:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,092
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20858648
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MAI_SEN/pseuds/MAI_SEN
Summary: 夏季休暇中の避暑地で十一才のグレアムと大学生のレクターが出会う話





	ナイフと口紅

ウィル・グレアムの父親は避暑地の富裕層を相手に報酬を得ていた。彼らの所有するボート、小型船舶のメンテナンス、操縦、望まれれば釣りの指南も引き受ける。その余波でグレアムは国中の湖沼地帯を引っ張りまわされた。  
転居に次ぐ、転居はグレアムから他者との関係を築く気力を早々に奪い去る。彼は十一才にして飼い犬と本を耽溺する内向性を手に入れた。  
「ロー」  
母親と一緒に決めた名前を口にするより早く、犬はグレアムのもとへ駆け寄ってくる。  
「今日は何をしようか？」  
夏季休暇の初日からグレアムは途方に暮れた。玄関の扉を開き、突進してくる犬を伴って屋外へ出る。グレアムの足元を前後して歩行を危うくする犬以外の気配はなかった。刺すような午後の日差しがグレアムと犬に降り注ぐ。  
犬は足の下で暑熱に縮こまっている黒い影を頓着しなかった。ただグレアムとの道行きを楽しんでいる。連れの陽気にあてられ、グレアムも笑顔を見せた。

グレアムはペインターパンツのポケットからラテックスのボールを取り出す。ボールの表面に銀色のテープが巻かれていた。太陽の光に反射して輝いている。犬は銀色のテープを一心に見つめていた。  
投げようとボールを構えた途端、テープに反射した太陽光がグレアムの目に飛び込む。光は瞬時、痛みを感じるほど鋭かった。グレアムの手元が狂う。ボールは歩道の周囲に広がる木立の中へ消えた。  
ローは成犬ではあるが、まだ若く思慮の足りないところがある。普段ならグレアムは目視できない場所へボールを取りに行かせたりはしない。しかし、辛抱強く「待て」の姿勢を保っているローを見て、つい指示を出してしまった。  
犬は一目散に林へ向かって走り出す。だが、二分ほど待ってもグレアムのもとへ戻る気配はなかった。ボールを見失ってしまったのだろうか。歩道から逸れ、グレアムも林の中へ踏み込んだ。

「ロー」  
呼びかけながら木立の間をグレアムは進んだ。木々の向こうに屋敷の外観がのぞく。父親の雇用主が所有する広大な邸宅だ。これほど屋敷に近付いたのは、両親とともに管理人に挨拶へ出向いて以来である。管理人から子供の出入りは遠慮するようにと言い渡されていた。犬が屋敷の庭に入っていたらと思うとグレアムは気が気でない。  
幸い樹木の根元に見慣れた茶色の毛並みが見えた。ローである。ローはボールをくわえたまま、茂みの向こうへ目をやっていた。笑い声が響いてくる。管理人であれば厄介だ。  
「ドロップ」  
ボールを回収したグレアムは犬に命じ、自らも身を低くする。木の陰に隠れた。

現れたのはサングラスをかけた女と男である。管理人ではなかった。グレアムは安堵の息を吐く。二人は何かを囁き合い、互いの体に触れたり、押しつけたりしていた。その間も笑い声は絶えず、二人の口から洩れている。  
グレアムは度々、両親が親密にしているさまを垣間見ていた。そのため成人した人間は愛し合うものだと朧げに理解している。  
二人はキスを交わしていた。  
男の背中に女が腕を回す。Ｔシャツの上に羽織ったシャツを女の手が強く掴んだ。その拍子にシャツの裾がせり上がり、ベルトに差し込まれた何かが光る。金属製のナイフのハンドルだ。ローは輝く物体に目がない。グレアムが止める間もなく、男女の前に飛び出した。  
「ダメ！ ロー！」  
犬を押さえるためグレアムも身をさらす。女はサングラスを下ろし、裸眼でグレアムと犬に目をやった。  
「ウィル・グレアム？」  
灰色を帯びた青い瞳がグレアムを捉える。  
「ケイト先生？」  
女はグレアムの通学する小学校の教師、キャサリン・モスだった。  
「最悪！ 自分が嫌になる！」  
サングラスを外したモスは不機嫌である。  
「きみの学校の生徒？」  
一方、男は、この災難を面白がっていた。  
「もうお終いよ。どうしよう？ 明日になったら私とあなたのことが町中の噂になってる」  
「かまわないだろ？ 独身なんだから」  
「ハンニバル・レクター！」  
モスは教師然として腰へ手をやる。  
「何もわかってない。この町の人間が、どれほど教条的で頑なかなんて、あなたには想像もつかないでしょ？」  
掌を天に向け、レクターはお手上げのポーズをとった。  
「この町にも自分にもうんざり！」  
サングラスをかけ直し、モスはグレアムとレクターに背を向ける。  
「送ろうか？」  
声をかけたレクターをモスは即座に叱咤した。  
「止めて！ これ以上、惨めな思いをする気はないんだから！」  
モスは足早に屋敷のほうへ去っていく。

改めてレクターはグレアムを眺めた。  
「きみの犬？」  
一連の騒動に気圧されたのか犬はおとなしくレクターに撫でられている。  
「うん、そう。あの。……ごめんなさい」  
犬のほうへ屈み込んでいたレクターは顔を上げた。背筋を伸ばしたレクターは、既に成人男性の体格である。人懐こそうな笑顔だけが十代の名残りだ。  
「何に対する謝罪？」  
理由を問われ、グレアムは戸惑う。  
「だって、先生とあなたのこと邪魔しちゃったから。でも、光るんだもの」  
グレアムはレクターのナイフを指差した。  
「ローは光るものが好きなんだ」  
「ロー？ 犬の名前？」  
頷いているグレアムにレクターは手を差し出す。  
「彼女、ケイト先生の話は気にしなくていい。それより、俺からも自己紹介しておこう。ハンニバル・レクターだ。別荘が見えるだろ？ 休暇の間は、あそこにいる」  
「ぼくはウィル・グレアム」  
二人は握手を交わした。  
「見たい？」  
ナイフのハンドルをレクターが示す。  
「うん」  
刃の背に開いている穴へ親指をひっかけ、レクターはベルトからナイフを引き抜いた。軽く手首を上下するだけでベルトから離れたハンドルは自重に負け、振り出される。刃を固定する金属音が短く響いた後にはレクターの手にナイフが納まっていた。  
グレアムは目を瞠る。思わず分厚い直刃に手を伸ばした。  
「気をつけろ。刃に触れると指が落ちる」  
奇妙な曲線を描く刃の腹にグレアムは指を載せて滑らせる。ローもナイフを見つめたまま、盛んに尾を振っていた。レクターが気まぐれに腕を振ったとすれば、グレアムが失うものは指では済まない。  
「綺麗！」  
「鋼だ。ジャパニーズソードと同じさ」  
レクターは黄味の強い茶色の瞳でグレアムを眺めた。興奮で赤みのさしたグレアムの頬は滑らかで、とても柔らかいだろうと想像する。  
「サムライだね！ 触らせてくれてありがとう」  
グレアムは手を引っ込めた。口元だけの笑みで応え、レクターはバックロックを解除する。そのまま刃が落ちるに任せ、片手でハンドルに押し込んだ。それから、ハンドルに付属しているクリップでベルトにナイフを固定する。  
レクターのナイフという武器への習熟は過剰だった。その動作には淀みも無駄もない。  
「口についてる」  
グレアムはレクターの口元を見ていた。口の端を擦った親指が赤く染まる。キャサリン・モスの口紅だ。  
「取れた？」  
「まだ。ちょっと、ついてる。とってあげる？」  
レクターはグレアムの前に片膝を着く。  
「お願いします」  
レクターの唇にグレアムの指が触れた。  
「先生とキスしたから？」  
「たぶんね。ウィルも先生とキスしてみたい？」  
頷きながらグレアムはレクターの口元を擦る。  
「彼女の、どこが気に入った？」  
「美人だから。みんなが先生の目は町で一番の青だって」  
グレアムの小さな白い顔の中で瞳の水面を青と緑がせめぎ合っていた。色彩が移ろうさまは湖にも似て見事である。  
「それは同意できない」  
グレアムは首を傾げた。二人の間の空隙はとても僅かである。どちらかが少しでも動いたら衝突してしまいそうに近かった。  
「これで取れたと思うけど？ ハンニバル、お酒を飲んだ？」  
「ワインかな？ さっきケイトと一緒に飲んだ」  
グレアムの言葉にレクターは身を起こす。  
「ありがとう。ちゃんとお礼がしたい。屋敷に寄って行ってくれ。レディ・ムラサキに紹介する」  
「レディ？」  
「俺の叔母だよ。屋敷の持ち主」  
グレアムは頭を振った。  
「もう帰らないと。お母さんが心配する。それに屋敷のご主人は子供が嫌いだから近くに行ったらダメって」  
「誰から、そんなことを？」  
「管理人の小父さん」  
レクターは顔をしかめる。   
「叔母は子供が好きだよ。厳格なところのある人だから勘違いしてるんだ。話しておくから心配ない」  
「わかった。ロー、行くよ」  
犬を伴い、グレアムはもと来た道をたどる。だが、すぐレクターを振り返った。  
「ハンニバルは釣りをする？」  
瞬時、面喰っていたレクターは笑顔になる。  
「嫌いじゃない。たしか釣り竿があったと思う。探しておくよ」  
レクターは遠ざかっていく背中へ手を振った。


End file.
